Mr Jealousy
by Music Lover Always
Summary: pairingCloudxYuffie Yuffie is suffering because of Leon's jealousy.Now she wants to break up with him. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue: Green with Envy

Hi this is Quechua and I had to write this story down before I wrote the third chapter of Titanic and I hope you like it. This is called Mr. Jealousy because – Oh you just have to read the full summary.

Summary: pairing (CloudxYuffie) Yuffie is suffering because of Leon's (Squall's) jealousy. She is currently Leon's girlfriend but she wants to break up with him. She tells Leon that she wants to break up but that was a mistake to tell him. When she told him that, Leon beat her up. He told her if she was to break up with him and runaway, he would find her and make her stay with him. Now Yuffie is even more determined to escape from Leon's wrath. So she runs away and bumps into a blonde haired man she might love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Alicia Key's poem, "Mr. Jealousy."

Let's get on with story now.

_Prologue: Green with Envy_

_I see the way_

_You've been reacting_

_I see the face_

_That you've been masking_

_Oh no! It can't be you_

_I thought that you were a friend_

_But Mr. Jealousy has come to get you, baby_

Everything was simple. Yuffie and Leon were just best friends and fighting partners when it came to competitions, but that was it. But Leon wanted to push the relationship a bit further. So he asked Yuffie that if she will go out on a date with him. She said yes.

_And he's got you green with envy_

_Known you since I entered this world_

_But still you're green with envy_

_Making you a silly girl_

_Silly girl_

After a many dates, Leon asked Yuffie if she would be his girlfriend. The shocked Yuffie just stared at Leon, wide – eyed before she replied "yes." That's when all the simple things changed.

_You're giving me the blame_

_To avoid your own_

_You're slandering my name_

_For a sympathy vote_

_Oh no!_

_I thought you were a friend_

_But Mr. Jealousy has come to get you, baby_

After a couple of months, the relationship has gotten worse. Since Yuffie was such a beautiful woman, (Yes I am saying Yuffie is woman in this story) men were attracted to her. Men would always ask Yuffie if she wanted to go out with them, but before she could reply, Leon would grab Yuffie with so much force, she would yelp and Leon would snarl at these men and say, "Stay the hell away from her." Then he would yell at Yuffie saying, "Oh, how can you say yes to him," or "Am I not good enough for you." Yuffie would just yell back and say, "I was going to say, 'back off I have a boyfriend,'" and after she said that, Leon slapped her.

_And he's got you _

_Green with envy_

_And how that just makes my fist curl_

_Mr. Jealousy is envy_

_Making you a silly girl_

_Silly girl_

Yuffie just stared at Leon in shock before she burst into tears and hold her face.Leon would just glare at her before he went back to his bedroom.

'I can't believe he slapped me' Yuffie thought. 'Are relationship has gotten worse over the past couple of months. Maybe I should break up with him.' Oh how bad the idea was.

She went to find Leon to tell him the news.

"Squall." She said.

"It's Leon." He said angrily.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About our relationship. I want to break up with you. I can't live with all this jealousy of yours. I want to break u—

But before she could finish her sentence, he smacked her in the face twice. Then he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground and started kicking her in the stomach.

_Now don't you try_

_To apologize_

_Cause I see you_

_For who and what you really are _

_And now I understand_

_About a fair – weather friend_

_And it wouldn't be wrong _

_If _

_I called you a bitch_

_Cause Mr. Jealousy already gotcha, baby _

After the beating, Yuffie slowly tried to get up, but Leon yanked from the floor and said to her in a harsh tone, "If you try to break up with me and runaway, I will find you and make you stay with me and you will be punished." After that, he threw out of his room.

-----------

Yuffie just sat there in her room thinking of how she can get away from Leon. Then a sudden thought just crossed her mind. 'Maybe when he's asleep, I can pack my things and runaway. Yeah that's it! I'll wait till he's asleep and then I'll runaway.' So she checked Leon's room to see if he was asleep. Luckily, he was. Today was the last time she'll have to live with this abusive man.

-----------

Yuffie grabbed a large sized back – pack and packed her shruikens, (Can anybody tell me how to spell this word) 2,500 munny, (she had that much munny) 4 t – shirts, 2 shorts, 2 pants, 1 sweater, 1 jacket, deodorant, and currently the shoes she was wearing. After she checked all her things, she went to the living room, grabbed some cookies, and went out the door. (1)

_And now you're green with envy_

_And oh how that just makes my fists curl_

_Cause now you're green with envy_

_Making you a silly girl_

_Silly girl. _

Please review and I know it sucked but while I was writing the third chapter for Titanic, A sudden idea popped into my head and I had to write this before I could forget.

1. You will find out why she didn't go out from her window in later chapters.

Oh and I will try to update soon for Titanic: Kingdom Hearts Version! And I know this was a very short chapter.


	2. Ch 1: Gold of Johannesburg pt 1

Hi again! Y'all want some more chapters of Mr. Jealousy? (That was stupid I know) Well I'll give you some more chapters of Mr. Jealousy! So here it goes. There might be some yaoi in later chapters but I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Alicia Key's poems or songs. Just my own story.

Let's get on with the story.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Gold of Johannesburg part one_

_I am changed_

_I know I am changed_

_Not for the worse_

_But changed indeed._

Finally Yuffie ran away. She was free for now at least. She was finally free to go anywhere without _Squall _interrogating her. She was finally away from him (Yes I know there is to many finally's) . Now she had to find Cid to ask him if he would let her borrow his gummi ship. Yuffie was snooping around Traverse Town found him, asleep in the accessory shop. She poked him hard on the side of his waist to wake him up.

Cid wakes up slowly and starts to flutter his eyes at an amazing rate and groggily asks, "What the hell do you want now Yuffie?"

"Can I borrow your gummi ship?"

"For what?"

"I just need to borrow it."

"Where are you going first of all?"

That stumped Yuffie right there and then. She actually didn't know where to go. All she knew is that she had to get away from Traverse Town and Leon.

"Uh…uh…I-I'm going to uh…Twilight Town."

"Why Twilight Town and aren't you going with Leon?"

'Hell no!' Yuffie thought. 'Like I'll go anywhere with him!' "No I am not going with Leon because we are not together anymore."

"You actually broke up with him! You guys seem like a perfect couple."

'Yeah, _seemed_ like a perfect couple.' Yuffie thought. "Well some things don't work out ya know? Anyway can I borrow your gummi ship or what?"

"Alright fine."

Cid went to look for his keys and then he gave them to Yuffie. They said there goodbyes and

Yuffie ran off to find the world exit. She finally hopped onto the gummi ship and took off.

_I am freed_

_I know I am freed_

_Not from the shackles_

_But from the lies_

* * *

**LEON'S P.O.V.**

12:56 am:

'I heard the sound of the door closing. Maybe it's my imagination.' He pondered about this for a few moments then went back to sleep. 'What! That might have been Yuffie! I'll check her room if she ran away. I highly doubt it, but I'll check anyways.' He got up and staggered to Yuffie's room. What he found was not what he expected. Yuffie actually ran away. She didn't even leave a note. That pist Leon off. 'I will find her.'

* * *

Back at the Gummi Ship: 

_And since that is true_

_I know it is true_

_There is no prison_

_Except in my mind._

"Now. Where is the path to Twilight Town?" Yuffie thought loudly as looked at the map. She scanned the map and traced her finger to the top right of the map.

"Okay, so the first warp hole I see I have to go through." Luckily for Yuffie, She was coming in contact with the warp hole. "Oh! Here is one warp hole coming right now." Yuffie accelerated the Gummi Ship and went through the warp hole. "There! Now all I have to do is just go forward and I'm there. This is boring. I need to listen to some music." (The songs will be in bold italics!)

Yuffie turned on the radio and landed on the Spanish station.

"**_Esa noche contigo la pase bien  
pero yo me entere k te debes a alguien  
y tu fallaste pero ya es tarde  
y tu fallaste pero ya es tarde_**

**_Lo que paso, paso, entre tu y yo." (1)_**

"What the heck am I listing to! I don't even understand Spanish!" Yuffie switched to a different station. The Hip/Rap station. (The next song contains a lot of language but I'll cut some of it off like the radio station does.)

"**_But if you looking for me  
I'll be on the block with my thang cocked  
Possibly sitting on a drop now  
Because I'm a rider  
I'm just a soul survivor  
Everybody know the game don't stop  
Trying to make it to the top, before your ass get popped now  
If you a rider, oh yes a soul survivor"_**

"That is much better." Yuffie says.

**_Tonight I can't sleep , we living in hell  
First they give us the work, then they throw us in jail_**

**_Wont trip, yea I'm trafficking the white  
Please lord don't let go to jail tonight  
Who me, I'm a soul survivor  
Ask about him in the street, the boy jeezy a rider  
A hundred grand on my wrist, yea life#$! (2)  
a club dawg, I'd rather count a million bucks_**

**_Another day, another dollar  
Same block, same n #&, same park, same green  
I guess we got the same dreams  
Or is it the same nightmares  
We let the doves do it for us, we don't cry tears  
Real n #$&! don't budge  
When mail man got his time he shot birds at the judge  
I'm knee deep in the game  
so when its time to reup  
I'm knee deep in the cane  
Real talk, I'm telling ya man  
if you get jammed don't mention my name  
Forgive me lord, I know I ain't living right  
got to feed the block, n #$&!starving, they got appetites  
And this is every day, it never gets old  
I was a juvenile stuck to the g-code  
This ain't a rap song, n #$&!this is my life  
If the hood was a battlefield, then I earned stripes_**

**_Got to watch your every move  
Because them eyes be on ya  
Got to drive real cool when them pies be on ya  
Just because we stack paper and we ball outrageous  
Them alphabet boys got us under surveillance  
Like animals, they lock us in cages  
The same n thats a star when you put him on stages  
I ain't cheat, played the hand I was dealt  
tried to , went and got it myself  
No nuts, no glory  
My biography, damn right, a true story  
City on fire, and I didn't even try  
Run the streets all day, I can sleep when I die_**

**_Cuz If you looking for me  
You can find me on the block disobeying the law  
A real g, thorough breed from the streets  
Pants saggin with my &&&(2) in my draws  
Just keep on moving now"_**

"That was such a thuggy(3) song! I love it!" Yuffie squealed.

_And songs of freedom_

_Are all that I own_

_Songs of freedom_

_Are all I'll ever have_

_And so I dream…_

After about 1 hour of listing to "thuggy" music, Yuffie finally landed in Twilight Town. "About time I got here! I was about to go crazy and sing polka!"

* * *

**BLONDE MAN'S P.O.V.**: 

"Cloud! Are you still moping around because Aerith dumped you for a different person! Get over it for god sakes!" A brunette woman yelled in fury.

"No, Tifa, I am not moping around and where in the world are Sora and Riku! They should've been here at work about 1 hour ago!"

"Who knows? Probably making out somewhere since they are gay."

"Wait, they're gay and are going out!" Cloud said in disbelief.

"You didn't know that? They've been going out for like 1 month already."

"Nobody told me!"

"Actually they did, but you were busy making out with Aerith. Wait! Did I just say that to you! I'm sorry I didn't kno--"

"Just shut up and get back to work."

* * *

Back to Traverse Town: 

"Cid!" Squall said.

"Yeah what do ya want now and do you have any idea what time it is! It's 2:36 am and I just fell asleep after Yuffie took off."

"Where is she!"

"Didn't you guys split up?"

"No! Who told you that?"

"Yuffie."

'Yuffie we are going to have a long talk once I find you.' Leon thought.

"Well we didn't and do you know where she went?"

"You're guy's love life is complicated and I think she said she was going somewhere called Twilight Town or something like that."

Leon grabbed Cid's collar and said, "Are you positive!"

"Pretty sure and let go before I shove something up your ass!"

Leon let go of Cid's collar and took off to his apartment to get his keys. He was going to Twilight Town.

* * *

Please review and I hope you liked it! It took me a while to write but I think it stinks. Please review. This is part one of part 2 I think. (?) 

1. This is Daddy Yankee's song, "Lo Que Paso, Paso," and I love this song!

2. If you really want to know what this word was, you have to email me and I'll tell you, but might think that I was stupid for cutting this word out.

3. I couldn't think of any word for "thug" so I came up with "thuggy."

If you are wondering about my Titanic: Kingdom Hearts Version story, I don't have as much inspiration for the story anymore so I need people to inspire me! Anyways MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


	3. Ch 1: Gold of Johannesburg pt 2

Hi it's me again! I Love all FIVE reviews! Well in this chapter, we might have Cloud and Yuffie meet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Alicia Keys poems or songs! Neither did I own the last 2 songs in the First chapter. (By the way, the names of those two songs were "Lo que paso, paso" by Daddy Yankee and "Soul Survivor" by Young Jeezy featuring Akon.

Lets get on with the PHAT (1) story!

* * *

_Still Chapter One: Gold of Johannesburg part two_

Back to Yuffie:

_I am a wiser_

_I know I am wiser_

_Not for the arrogance _

_But wiser indeed._

Yuffie walks around town and finds a brochure at a stand and swiftly takes one.

"AH HA!" She exclaimed. "There is a map of this town in the brochure! Well let's take a peek at this town then." She looks at the town and then the map or brochure. "Okay, I'm so lost." She looks at the town again and spots a couple making out in the dark (guess who the couple were).

"Hey! You guys who are makin' out, will you help me around town!" Yuffie shrieks a she waits for them to respond.

The couple stopped what they were doing and stepped out of the darkness. There were two teen boys. One teen had dark, spiky brunette hair, fair tan skin, baby blue eyes, and a small figure. The other teen had silver hair, aqua green eyes, very pale skin, had muscles around his biceps and other places (I'm not a pervert!), and had a well developed figure. (That was the worst explanation I ever wrote) Yuffie's jaw dropped. She just saw two male figures making out. (Homosexual people do not be offended by this! It's not everyday you see two people of the same gender making out!)

"Uh… sorry to disturb you. Heh heh?" Yuffie said nervously.

"No it's okay; we had to get back to work anyway." The brunette said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"Sure, we can show you around the town, but you have to come with us." The silver head teen added.

"Come where?"

"To our job."

"Oh and what are you names first of all?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm Sora, and this is—"

"Riku."

"Well I'm Yuffie and where do you work?"

"At a shop called 'Beckoning Green.'"

"Beckoning Green?"

"Yeah, all the clothes we sell are green."

"Green?"

"Green."

'This is going to be a long day.' Yuffie thought.

* * *

Back to Leon: 

'First thing's first. I have to find Yuffie and drag her back to Traverse Town.' Leon thought. 'God, it's so quiet in here. (The gummi ship) Let's put some music on.' (Songs are in bold italics!)

**_Next up its Alicia Keys and her debut song "A Woman's Worth."_**

"_**You could buy me diamonds**_

_**You could buy me pearls**_

_**Take me on a cruise around the world**_

_**Baby, you know I'm worth it**_

_**Dinner lit by candles**_

_**Run my bubble bath**_

_**Make love tenderly to last and last**_

_**Baby, you know I'm worth it**_

_**Wanna please, wanna keep, wanna treat your **_

_**woman right?**_

_**Not just dough, better show, that you know she's **_

_**worth your time**_

_**You will lose, if you choose, to refuse to put her first**_

_**She will and she can find a man who knows her worth!**_

_**Cause a real man knows a real woman when he**_

_**sees her**_

_**And a real woman knows a real man**_

**_Ain't 'fraid to please her_**

_**And a real woman knows a real man always**_

_**comes first**_

_**And a real man just can't deny**_

_**A woman's worth**_

_**If you can treat me fairly**_

_**I'll give you all my goods**_

_**Treat you like a real woman should**_

_**Baby, I know you're worth it**_

_**If you never play with me**_

_**Promise not to bluff**_

_**I'll hold you down when shit gets rough**_

_**Cause baby, I know you're worth it**_

_**She walks the mile, makes you smile, all the while **_

_**being true**_

_**Don't take for granted the passions that she has **_

_**for you**_

_**You will lose, if you choose, to refuse to put her first**_

_**She will and she can find a man who knows **_

_**her worth!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Cause a real man knows a real woman when he**_

_**sees her**_

_**And a real woman knows a real man**_

_**Ain't 'fraid to please her**_

_**And a real woman knows a real man always**_

_**comes first**_

_**And a real man just can't deny**_

_**A woman's worth**_

_**No need to read between the lines**_

_**Spelled out for you **_

_**Just hear this song **_

_**Cause you can't go wrong**_

_**When you value a woman's worth**_

_**Cause a real man knows a real woman when he**_

_**sees her**_

_**And a real woman knows a real man**_

_**Ain't 'fraid to please her**_

_**And a real woman knows a real man always**_

_**comes first**_

_**And a real man just can't deny**_

_**A woman's worth**_

_**Cause a real man knows a real woman when he**_

_**sees her**_

_**And a real woman knows a real man**_

_**Ain't 'fraid to please her**_

_**And a real woman knows a real man always**_

_**comes first**_

_**And a real man just can't deny**_

_**A woman's worth**_

"I don't know why I bothered listening to that crappy song." Leon said aloud. (Hey I love that song!) (2)

* * *

Back to Cloud and Tifa: 

"Hey Cloud!" Tifa shouted.

"What."

"I can see Riku and Sora from here."

"Finally!"

-----------

"Okay Yuffie," Riku began, "our boss Cloud is a bit moody right now so don't piss him off."

"I thought Cloud was a girl's name and why is he moody?"

"Cuz' his girlfriend broke up with him." Sora said.

"Oh." Yuffie stated.

--------

"Finally you guy's came! Cloud is in the back so get into your work clothes and hurry up!" Tifa said to Riku and Sora.

"First of all, Sora and I found a new person wandering the streets in Twilight Town." Riku moved out of the way so Tifa can see Yuffie clearly.

"Hi there! I'm Tifa and you are--"

"Yuffie."

"Okay. So you're new here right? Why'd you come out here first of all?" Tifa asked.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." Yuffie simply replied as she looked around the place.

"It's all…………green."

"No duh." Tifa replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, Riku and Sora hurry up and change. I will keep Yuffie company."

"So Yuffie, have those two numbskulls talked about our boss Cloud?"

"Yep."

"Oh so they did. What did they exactly tell you about him?"

"Moody, tall, has blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and is muscular."

"Yep, that's our Cloud."

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled. "Where are those two twits!" He stepped out from the back and came face-to-face with Yuffie. Both of them stood there for a long time before Tifa interrupted their moment.

"Shall I introduce you to Yuffie?"

_I have faith_

_I know I have faith_

_Or else evil ways _

_Would easily plant the seed,_

"Um…Hi. I'm Yuffie."

"I-I'm Cloud."

They both stuttered as they looked away. 'This should be interesting.' Thought Tifa. 'Maybe she could be the one to get rid of Cloud's moody mood.'

* * *

Back to Leon: 

'Geez this is taking a while.' Leon thought. 'Maybe I'll listen to some more music. Hopefully it's not like the other one. (Bold italics people!)

"**_Who dis?  
Da - ddy Yan- kee !  
zumbale mambo pa' que mi gata prenda los motores,  
zumbale mambo pa' que mi gata prenda los motores,  
zumbale mambo pa' que mi gata prenda los motores, _**

Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa que le den, Duro!

Mamita yo se que tu no me va quitar(duro!)  
Lo que me gusta es que te dejas llevar (duro!)  
todo los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!)  
mi gata no para de janguiar porque

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)

_**A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)**_

"What the in H-E- double hockey sticks is this! And why would they be playing this song in an English radio station? Oh well."

_**Ella prende las turbinas,  
No discrimina,  
No se pierde ni un party de marquesina,  
Se acicala hasta pa' la esquina,  
Luce tan bien que hasta la sombra le combina,  
asecina, me domina  
janguea en carros, motoras y limosina,  
Llena su tanque de adrenalina,  
Cuando escucha el reggaeton en la cocina. **_

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)

_**A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)**_

"I'm starting to like this song even though I don't understand a single word." Leon said.

_**(yo!)Aqui yo soy de los mejores  
No te me ajores  
En la pista nos llaman "Los Matadores"  
Tu haces que cualquiera se enamore  
Cuando bailas al ritmo de los tambores  
esto va pa'las gatas de to'colores  
Pa' la mayores, pa' la menores  
Pa' las que son mas zorras que los cazadores  
Pa' la mujeres que no apagan su motores  
su ver ke to barrio fino!  
Tenemo' tu y yo algo pendiente,  
Tu me debe' algo y lo sabe',  
Conmigo ella se pierde,  
No le rinde cuentas a nadie 2x **_

zumbale mambo pa' que mi gata prenda los motores,  
zumbale mambo pa' que mi gata prenda los motores,  
zumbale mambo pa' que mi gata prenda los motores,  
Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa que le den, Duro!

"A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)!" Leon sang as he bobbed his head. (I can just imagine him singing this song and bobbing his head.:-))

**_Mamita yo se que tu no me va a quitar (Duro!)  
Lo que me gusta es que te dejas llevar (Duro!)  
todos los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (Duro!)  
mi gata no para de janguear porque _**

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)"

"That was an interesting song." Leon said as he shut off the radio. (3)

* * *

Back at Beckoning Green: 

_But because my heart_

_Refuses to give up on love_

_And give in to fears_

_My strength holds strong_

_Through the bitterest tears_

There was silence in the store except for the shuffling and giggling in the dressing rooms. (Riku and Sora!)

"So… I will leave you two alone now." Tifa said as she scurried into the back.

Cloud was the first to break the silence. "So why'd you come to Twilight Town? It's so boring here and there is rarely anything to do here."

"I don't want to talk about why I came here. Not yet at least." Yuffie answered.

"Is it that personal?"

"No not really."

"Than why don't say it."

"Cuz I don't want to talk about it." Anger was rising in Yuffie's voice.

"You said it wasn't that personal. Spit it out."

"Stop being so persistent!"

"Not until you tell me why you came here. Everyone has a reason to be here, good or bad. I can tell yours is a pretty bad reason."

"I'm going to find Tifa." Yuffie said as she was walking past Cloud, but he grabbed her arm. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Yuffie was sick and tired of him interrogating her so she just blurted out the truth. "I CAME HERE BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND OR SHOULD I SAY EX-BOYFRIEND WAS ALWAYS YELLING AND BEATING ME UP UNTIL I JUST LAYED SPRAWLED ON THE FLOOR, TO WEAK TO EVEN TALK! THAT'S WHY I CAME HERE! YA HAPPY NOW! SO STOP INTERROGATING ME!" Yuffie just left him there and ran to the back to find Tifa.

-----------

"TIFA!" Yuffie yelled.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"CloudwasinterrogatingmeandhekeptaskingmeaboutwhyIcametoTwilightTownandhekeptbuggingmeuntilI blurtedoutthetruth."

"Huh?"

"Let me repeat that again, Cloud was interrogating me and he kept asking me about why I came to Twilight Town and he kept bugging me until I blurted out the truth."

"You told him why you came here?"

"Yeah cuz' he won't stop questioning me!"

"So what was the reason why you came here?"

"Might as well tell you now. I came here because my boyfriend or 'ex-boyfriend,' Squall or Leon Leonhart kept yelling and beating me up every time I talked to a man. That's why I ran away from him and came here, to Twilight Town."

"So he was jealous when you talked to a man?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it basically."

"Do you think he is looking for you right now?"

"Of course! That's why I followed Riku and Sora in the first place!"

"At least they took you to the right place. Listen, I'll take you to my apartment which I share with Cloud, if you work here at Beckoning Green. Also, I will keep you away from this 'Squall.' Is that a deal? And if you say it's a deal, you start working tomorrow at 8:15 in the morning sharp."

"Ok, that's a deal and are you Cloud's ex-girlfriend?"

"Nope, that's Aerith."

"Who is she?"

"His ex-girlfriend."

Yuffie just rolled her eyes and walked back to the store. She spotted Cloud and ignored him when she walked past him.

"Hey. I'm sorry for asking you that question. I didn't mean to be that persistent." Cloud said.

"It's okay and I'll be staying in your apartment with you and Tifa by the way." Yuffie said as she walked out the door to explore the new town.

_And so I am free_

_I know I am free_

_Maybe not of these shackles_

_But of these lies_

* * *

Back to Yuffie: 

"This town is better than Traverse Town!" Yuffie said aloud. She kept walking around the town until she grew tired. "Better head back to Beckoning Green." She walked inside the store and sees Riku and Sora messing around with the clothes.

"Hey ya guys! Stop messing around with the clothes! I'm gonna be workin' here tomorrow so I want the store clean!"

"Okay fine." Sora answered.

'Tomorrow is so gonna be a long day.' Yuffie thought.

"Have you seen Tifa anywhere?" Yuffie asked.

"She went home." Sora answered.

"Home! She said she will take me in!"

"Will you chill out! Her apartment is right next to this store."

"Oh. It is?"

Sora and Riku nodded. "She also told us to give you the number of her apartment. It's 270." Riku said.

"Thanks."

-----------

"Okay, so let's see, hmm…Where in the world is 270? I can't seem to find the 270!" Yuffie was on the 5th floor of the building and was exasperated. She kept walking until she was too close to a door and it flung right open, hitting Yuffie square in the face.

"Cloud! You just hit Yuffie in the face with the door!" Tifa yelled as she went to aid Yuffie. Yep, Yuffie was knocked unconscious for now at least.

_And that's why_

_No matter how _

_Temptation tries_

_There is no prison_

_Except in my mind_

----------

**Yuffie's Dream:**

"DAMN YOU!

For getting inside of me like this

For making me leave my cell

So I won't call

For making me feel so electric

By just one simple touch

Just the simple stroke

Of your finger on my neck.

I HATE YOU!

I HATE THE WAY YOU PRETEND

UNTIL YOU THINK YOU'VE GOTTEN IN

AND THEN ALL THE PRETENDING ENDS

AND COMFORT, LAZINESS AND LACK OF

FORESIGHT BEGINS!

Is it insane?

How you've got a hold on me.

Is it insane?

Thought you'd be my king

I'd be your queen

it would be complete with a wedding ring

was that just me imagining?

---

Oh, baby, where did we go wrong, baby?

Did this cold, cold world turn us into stone?

Now all I battle is your ego and your pride

It's ticking like a time bomb, ready to ignite

Hurtin' me to fight." (4)

----------

"AH!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs until someone came rushing into her room.

"Yuffie what's the matter?" Tifa said as she rushed to Yuffie's side.

Yuffie just sat there, thinking about the dream she just had. 'Was it all true? All the deception and lies Squall told me? I seem to be in denial, but I know it's true.' Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a firm grip on both her shoulders and shaking.

"Yuffie! Are. You. Okay?" Tifa asked again.

"Yeah I'm okay and let go of my shoulder!"

"Why'd you scream?" Cloud asked as he entered the room.

"It was a bad dream that's all."

"Care to tell us about it Yuffie." Tifa asked in a worried tone.

"It's not important and how did I end up in your apartment?"

"Blondie over here was going to take out the trash until he flung the door open and hit your face. You were knocked out real good for about…five hours or so."

"Five hours!" Yuffie yelled."

"Yeah and sorry I hit you in the face." Cloud said.

"It's okay. I should have not walked to close to the door anyways."

"Well Blondie should have opened the door more gently than flinging it open!" Tifa yelled as she gave Cloud a mild glare.

"What! I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever." Tifa said as she went back to her own room.

* * *

Back to Leon: 

'Just five more minutes until I land in Twilight Town.' Leon thought as he was preparing to land.

---------

Five minutes later:

"I finally arrived at Twilight Town." He said as he stretches his arms and started walking around. He found a huge map of the whole town and said, "This is going to take a while." His search for Yuffie began and also looking for a place to stay.

* * *

The next morning (4:36 am); back to Yuffie: 

**Yuffie's Dream:**

_**Yuffie of the valley**_

_**Pale as the moon**_

_**Something in your eyes**_

_**Is tortured**_

_**Something is wrong**_

_**And it's hurting me.**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**So soft and beautiful**_

_**So pure yet painted**_

_**By the evils of the world.**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**Please don't let him**_

_**Crush your petals**_

_**And throw you to the wind**_

_**Yuffie, please love yourself**_

_**From the roots deep within.**_

_**Yuffie of the Valley**_

_**Don't dance for the evil one**_

_**Who cares nothing**_

_**For how precious you are**_

_**Or how tenderly you need to be picked.**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**You are special**_

_**You are beautiful**_

_**And only should be treated gently**_

_**Like the breeze that blows**_

_**Like the spring sun.**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**Please don't let him **_

_**Crush your petals**_

_**And throw them to the wind**_

_**Scattered**_

_**Leaving the residue of worthlessness on you lips**_

_**Forever lost**_

_**From what once was within.**_

**_Yuffie was listening and looking for the mysterious voice. Who was this voice? What is it trying to say? What does it mean? Why is it contacting Yuffie? She looked on with fear and fury in her eyes. She was looking for the voice that can lead her life to happiness or her life a living hell… (5)_**

---------

(7:06)

Yuffie woke up with a gasp and sweat on her soft face. 'Damn. Why did I have two odd dreams in the same night! Might as well get up since I have to go to work.' She got out of bed and went into the bathroom, but she did not hear the shower running as she entered.

* * *

Back to Leon: 

Leon woke up to the sound of people walking the streets of Twilight Town. "God, what time is it?" 7:08am. "Why did this town have to have a lot of people?" He said bitterly as went to get his clothes and look for Yuffie. "Yuffie better be here."

* * *

_And songs of freedom_

_Are all that I own_

_Songs of freedom_

_That can never be sold_

_And that is where I find _

_The Gold of Johannesburg _

_The diamonds of Cape Town_

_The precious woods of the Amazon_

_---------_

_And what I have found_

_Is all that has been taken from me_

_I have found_

_That I have been changed_

_I have been freed_

_But have not been tamed_

_And all I have _

_All I'll ever have _

_Is my worth and my freedom_

_----------_

_They're not for sale_

_They have no price_

_For them I would give my life_

_It's all I'll ever own_

_And all I'll ever be_

_And so I stand._

"At least I'm free from Squall's wrath for now." Yuffie muttered under her breath. She started taking off her clothes and opened the curtain slightly and stopped until she saw blonde hair.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Please review and that was the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm pooped. So Yuffie was too tired to even notice the water running and that Cloud occupied the bathroom. So she undressed and was about to enter until she regained her alertness. This chapter sucked cuz there were lot of songs and poems in this story so yeah…. 

1. Phat I think is a Jamaican word meaning "cool" or "off the hook" something like that.

2. Leon was so bored that he would listen to any song and I chose this song cuz it means that a man should treat his woman right because if he doesn't, his woman might find another man who knows her worth and Leon thought it was a crappy song because it reminded him that it was his fault for Yuffie running away because he didn't care about Yuffie's worth, he only cared that she was his.

3. This song is called "Gasolina" by Daddy Yankee and I so love this song. That's why I bought his CD. I love Daddy Yankee and Alicia Keys!

4. These were parts of Alicia's songs and poems and I took some parts so that it can mean one thing. The dream still isn't clear for Yuffie yet, but it will all come together soon. You find out what this means in later chapters.

5. Okay, the voice is going to be revealed in later chapters and you will be surprised to find out who it is. The poem also means something, but I ain't telling you what it means yet. You just have to find out.

That's all for now and review please cuz I only got 5 reviews! MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE! Yeah! This story is going to be based on Alicia Keys songs and poems and other artists' songs as well. By and see y'alls next time.


	4. Ch 2:Bus ride through a periwinkle sky 1

Hey! Whassup! Listen, my Titanic story will be discontinued until further notice. Anyways, Thanks for all 7-11 reviews and I love them all! MUCH LOVE TO YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM Y'ALLS SOON! This story is based on Alicia Keys' songs and poems and other artists as well. So let's get on wit the PHAT story! I found this poem and I want to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Alicia Keys' music and other artists' music as well.

* * *

_Chapter Two: Bus Ride through a Periwinkle Sky_

"AHHHHHHH!" Yuffie shrieked as she turned around, closed her eyes, and tried to cover herself with a towel.

"Holy crap!" Cloud yelled as he grabbed the shower curtain and covered his lower body.

They both looked at each other and after a moment, they started freaking out and screaming. Cloud was the one who spoke up first. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He looked tremendously mortified and was furious.

"I-uh-um-heh, heh?" Was Yuffie's only reply as a blush crept onto her face.

"Well?" Cloud asked as he was expecting an answer from her and looking annoyed as ever.

"I-I didn't hear the water running and I was all groggy and stuff so I walked in here and you know the rest."

"Yuffie?"

"What?"

"GET OUT!" Cloud bellowed as he hid behind the curtain.

"Eep!" Yuffie grabbed her remaining garments and scurried out of the bathroom. "What a way to start the day." Yuffie muttered under her breath as she plopped onto the bed.

* * *

"Uh." Leon moaned as he slowly got out of bed. "Where do I look now?" (A/N: He's talkin' 'bout Yuffie!) He went to the closet, searched for his clothes and started to change.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

He walked out the door.

STILL AT SQUALL (LEON):

As he looked about in the much larger town, he spotted a booth next to a store. He searched for a brochure and map until he caught sight of it. He snatched it out of its placement holder (I don't what you call those things that holds the maps and brochures) and unfolded the map. 'Whoa! This map confuses me as hell!' Leon thought. 'Better go look in the brochure instead.' The brochure was easier to read than the map. "Which store should I go first? There are many places in which she could be. If she is here. I'll probably start with Beckoning Green.' He put the brochure away and got out the confusing map. "Ah ha!" He exclaimed, "I finally found out how to read this thing!" People were looking at him oddly and he gave them cold glares. He started walking away and towards Beckoning Green.

* * *

"Yuffie! Cloud! Breakfast is ready so get your asses down here now!" Tifa yelled from the kitchen.

Yuffie ran to the kitchen and sat down on the sofa. "Cloud is not gettin' out of the shower! He's hoggin' it!"

"Why don't you try to knock on the door and tell him to get out? If that doesn't work, barge in!"

Yuffie thought about what to say. 'What should I say! I did barge in by accident and now what am I supposed to say!' "I already did." 'That was an easy answer.'

"Okay, okay, I'll get him." Tifa walked up to the bathroom door before kicking it open. "Cloud," Tifa started calmly, "get out of that shower in 2 minutes before I pull the shower curtain. If you don't, you know what happens. (1)"

"Bu-"

"No buts mister. Yuffie has to take a shower cuz we're supposed to be at work in an hour. SO HURRY UP!" After that last remark, she slammed the door shut.

"Damn. She's tough."

----------

"Okay, you can go take a shower now Yuffie." Tifa said.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

'I wonder how she did that.' (2)

'Finally I'm here.' Leon stood outside of Beckoning Green. He went up to the door and tried pulling it. Then that's when he noticed the sign:

OPEN MON – FRI. AT 7:15AM TO 10:00PM

OPEN SAT – SUN. AT 8:15AM TO 11:30PM

DON'T MISS OUT ON THE LATEST TRENDS IN GREEN!

"No wonder they call this store Beckoning Green." Leon said. He checked his watch. 7:48 am. "Good time. I'll just wait until the sales people arrive."

* * *

"What's for breakfast?" Yuffie asked. 

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Was Tifa's reply.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes! Pancakes make the world go round!" (3)

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other as if they had witnessed something so strange. (No duh!)

"What? It's true!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay then. Let's eat!" Yuffie snatched the plate from Tifa's hand and started to dig in like a hungry dog that hasn't eaten in weeks.

------------

8:11 am

"That was some good breakfast Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"It was nothing. I do this everyday. No biggy."

"Yeah. Tifa always cooks breakfast everyday while I sit around doing nothin'." Cloud gave Tifa a childish grin.

"Yeah. Cloud is such a lazy ass!" Tifa walked up to Cloud and whacked him on the side of his head.

"You suck."

"Thank you for that wonderful comment lazy ass."

"No problem."

As Tifa and Cloud were rambling, Yuffie ignored them as she looked forward. She kept coming closer to Beckoning Green until she stopped dead in her tracks. Squall was right there! Sitting and waiting for the employees to come and open the store. She just stood there, gaping like an idiot. She was still in that position until she came back to her senses. "Oh my gosh." She whispered.

"What is it Yuffie?" Cloud asked.

"M-m-m-my ex is right over there." She pointed at where Leon was sitting.

"That's him!" Tifa exclaimed as she pointed at Squall.

"Yup. Can you guys let me go explore the town while you take care of Squall, please?" Yuffie gave her best puppy dog eyes to Tifa and Cloud.

"No! Go back to our apartment. You'll be safer in there." Tifa said.

"No way! I want to explore while you take care of Squall.

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YEEESSS!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

"Both of you shut up!" Cloud bellowed over their deafening brawling.

Yuffie and Tifa looked at Cloud for a moment before blinking.

"Yuffie, why don't you face this 'Squall' instead of running away. And Tifa,…just shut up."

"Hey!"

"I don't want to face him though."

"Too bad cuz you're gonna have to."

"No. Way." Yuffie stated.

"Yes you will cuz Tifa, Riku, Sora and I will stand by your side. I promise, nothing bad is going to happen." There was sincerity in his eyes as looked into Yuffie's indigo orbs.

Yuffie stood there dazed by the most shining cerulean eyes she has ever seen. She hesitated before answering, "….Okay, I'll do it."

"Alright then, Tifa, Riku and Sora should be at the back at the store messing around like always and wasting time. You will take Yuffie to the back and bring her out when I tell you to. Okay, let's go." Cloud went to the front of the store while Tifa took Yuffie to the back.

--------

'Finally!' Leon thought, 'they're here.'

"Finally you guys came to open the store. You guys were 15 minutes late!" Leon said.

"Yeah, well, we don't get a lot of costumers like other places do."

Cloud opened the door and led Squall in.

--------

"Oh Tifa, I'm so nervous!" Yuffie said as she paced around the room.

"Well you know you have to go through wit' it sometime ya know."

"I know but now!"

"Yeah and remember--"

"Okay, Tifa let Yuffie into the front.

--------

Before Cloud called Yuffie:

"Hey can you answer a few questions for me please." Leon said to Cloud.

"Sure. But before I answer your questions… just hold on."

-------

Present:

Cloud walked in front, then came Tifa, and last but not least Yuffie. Yuffie looked straight into Squall's eyes, fear evident in hers. Then 'HE' broke the silence.

"Yuffie."

* * *

I was gonna write more but I was too tired. This chapter sucked dudes! But please review. This chapter is called bus ride through a periwinkle sky for a reason. You'll find out in the next chapter. And probably there will be more Cloud and Yuffie action will be in the next chapter also. Well, I guess that's it then. See ya later! (I'm so tired! And I have an orchestra test tomorrow.) 

1. Tifa was going to drag Cloud outside so everyone can see how bad Tifa can yell at him and yeah... And Cloud got of the shower quick cuz this has happened before. (how embarrasing.)

2. Yuffie was wondering how Tifa got Cloud out of the showerso quickly.

3. I got that from a chapter in a book I was reading. It was so funny when I read the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update for months. I don't know if I'll update for a while so just don't expect anything soon alright? Sorry. Oh and I will delete Mr. Jealousy because I don't really see a plot, but maybe I will do a remake. Again sorry! My computer crashed months ago and my laptop can't do much really so again. SORRY!


	6. AN Notice my peeps

Hello my fellow readers who have waited many years for me to update! Ehehehe I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I can't continue on with Trying to Run Away From Mr. Jealousy (Mr. Jealousy)…before any of you can complain or whine or whatever, just because I'm not going to continue it doesn't mean it's DEAD.

I've decided to give this story to someone else who has the same plot as it has so far AND continue to add more…plot XD. Just add some spazzazz to this story! I want a creative writer who won't butcher this story.

I was in 6th grade when I wrote this story. I'm a junior in high school now and I completely forgot where I was going with this story and I have interest in it but I can never give it it's original plot because I just completely forgot about it.

If you want to take on this story please PM me and give me reasons why and tell me what you're going to do with this story and stuff. If you get chosen you may change as many things as you like and you could edit the title and setting but keep the main plot sorta the same like Leon being a bitch and won't let Yuffie go and the feelings that Cloud will develop for Yuffie and blah blah blah. That's the plot that I want and then you can change as many things as you like. :P I'm repeating myself too much.

Anyway I feel embarrassed reading my past work when I was a kid…*shivers* ahahaha well please, PM me if you want to write the story and COMPLETE it. I want to see how this story works out. MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!!!


End file.
